Total Eclipse of The Heart
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: On a typical hunt, Edward stumbles across a small gray wolf, but was it really an animal's thoughts he was hearing or something else? And who is the girl he meets at the Forks Annual Carnival, and why does she smell like his wolf? First Leaward
1. Prologue

Title: Total Eclipse of the Heart

Penname(s): 4CullensandaBlack

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing(s): Leah and Edward

Picture #: 36

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight belongs to SM. Glee's version of Total Eclipse of the Heart inspired the title.

Summary: On a typical hunt, Edward stumbles across a small gray wolf, but was it really an animal's thoughts he was hearing or something else? And who is the girl he meets at the Forks Annual Carnival, and why does she smell like his wolf?

Submitted for the 100 Pictures—An Anon Fanfic Competition

Please check out the other entries here: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/100_Pictures_An_Anon_Fanfic_Competition_Entries/83603/

**Prologue**

I felt it; the wind in my hair as I ran through the forest. I loved the times when it was just me and no one else; especially time away from my family. It's nice just to have my own thoughts, daydreams, and fantasies. I knew they all meant well, but of late, whenever I listened in on their thoughts, it always seemed to be about me and Bella.

"_How can he stand to be with a human? It's beneath us."_

"_Oh my God, I can smell her on him. How am I supposed to stay in control if she is always around?"_

"_Oh! I'm just so happy Edward finally has someone, even if she is human. He's been so lonely."_

Being out on the hunt with no one else's thoughts but my own is what I needed. At least I couldn't hear the animals. That was the reason I came back to our "_vegetarian_" lifestyle after my time away from the family. My ability to hear my victims' thoughts only made me feel more like a monster, even though they themselves were nothing but thieves, murderers and rapists.

I'd been out in the woods for almost an hour and there was... nothing.

As I made my way around an old oak I was hit with the most delicious scent; it smelled even better than Bella. I was intrigued, and broke out into a full sprint, and ran along the edge of a wide river. As I got closer to what sounded like a small waterfall I saw a small, gray, female wolf.

I crouched low, getting ready to pounce when I heard…

"_Oh God... this feels heavenly. I needed to bathe; I'm so filthy."_

I stumbled backward. There's no way I just heard that! I can't hear animals' thoughts!

"_What was that sound? I need to leave and head back to the pack."_

By the time I regained my bearings and retraced the scent, it was too late. She was long gone and I was left wondering what, or who that wolf was?


	2. Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 1**

**A Night to Remember**

"God, Edward I'm so hungry," Bella complained as she pulled me away from my family and toward the hot-dog stand at the annual town carnival.

"Yes, can I please have two large hot-dogs with sauerkraut, garlic and onions."

Seriously, if she thought I was going to kiss her after eating that gastronomic monstrosity, she had another thing coming.

"This is so good, Edward," she said around a mouthful of food.

Maybe she was right, because then I smelled the most mouth-watering scent. It smelled familiar but different; richer. I turn towards the scent as two girls, who appeared to be from the Quileute reservation, walked towards the hot-dog stand.

Time seemed to stand still as I locked eyes with one of the girls. She was so beautiful, with golden copper skin and captivating green eyes. She was mesmerizing to me, even though she looked at me as if I was just another random guy who thought she was hot.

"_God, I hate dudes like that. He has a girlfriend, but there he is, staring at me like I'm something to eat. Come on, Emily, let's go already! I need to get back to Sam,"_ her thoughts screamed.

Her name was Leah Clearwater and she was the daughter of the chief of her tribe. I could hear it from the thoughts of her cousin, Emily, and the thoughts of the very large guys that were approaching us.

"Lee Lee, are you and Emily ready? The guys want to hit the arcade," said a tall, muscular native with a long, black mane cascading down his back.

"Yes, Sweetie but can we head over to the tilt-a-whirl first?" Leah asked, as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to rub circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"Uh." Bella and Emily groaned in unison. Everyone turned their heads in time to see them both curl over in pain. I leaned over Bella just as my sister Alice came rushing over to us.

"Edward, it's my stomach. I need to go home," Bella cried.

I could just barely make out Emily saying the same thing to her companions. I was torn. Ever since that day in the woods I had been searching for that scent, for that wolf, and now here I was next to a scent that was even stronger than that one.

"I'll take you Bella," Alice whispered as she winked at me, "I'm sure you don't want Edward to see you like this. What if you throw up?" Alice was a genius. For some weird reason Bella couldn't stand for me to see her during her worst human moments.

Bella and Alice headed off and I turned, coming face to face with an angry looking Leah and an amused Sam.

"Lee Lee, you know I would stay if I could, but I can't send Emily back with Paul or Jacob. They will only leave her and come right back, plus I don't want you to miss out." He smiled as he cupped her cheek. "I know how much you look forward to this every year."

"I'm so sorry Leah. Really, I can get myself home, I don't want to ruin your date," Emily moaned as she clutched her stomach.

"_I can't allow her to do that. I just wish she wasn't sick. The guys are going to abandon me as soon as Sam leaves and then I'm going to be alone."_ I heard her sigh.

"No, Emily, you need someone to take you," she said with resignation. Hugging Sam close, Leah stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. "Okay, just take care of my cousin and we will be home in a few."

They said their goodbyes as I watched from the sidelines. Leah was right. As soon as Sam was out of sight the three guys they were with ran off, yelling and laughing about playing laser tag and that they would see her again in a few hours. With Bella gone, it enabled me to devote my attention to the amazing smelling creature before me.

She was magnificent with her shoulder length brown hair and strong muscular legs. She was wearing a pair of Daisy Duke shorts and I was so caught up in her beauty and scent, that I didn't realize that she had noticed my staring, and she was glaring at me in return.

"Excuse me, are you looking at my ass?" she growled, and it was like music to my ears.

Who was this girl and how did it come to be that I'd never seen her before?

"Hey, I ask you question perv!" I had to keep it cool and not act as shocked as I felt.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to ask if your friend was okay. I saw that she became sick, just like my sister's friend."

Why did I call Bella that? She is my girlfriend. Why didn't I say that?

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Emily's going to be okay. My boyfriend, Sam, is taking her home. It seems that Carney food doesn't really agree with her." She sounded sad that her boyfriend wasn't with her, but I decided to make it my mission for the night to make her laugh and to see her smile.

"I'm Leah and you are?" She extended her right hand in a form of greeting and acceptance.

"I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you Leah." I smiled and grabbed her hand. She was so warm. Warmer than most humans, and she definitely wasn't running a fever. I would've remembered that type of body temperature from my time as a medical intern.

"_This guy seems nice and it looks like his sister and her friend just left him here alone. Maybe we could hang? If he tries anything, I think I could take him."_ She had an inner monologue going on in her mind, debating about me and the rest of the night.

"So, Edward, how do you feel about the tilt-a-whirl?" She crouched down to tie her shoe string and the wind kicked at the right moment to send a gust of her bewitching scent towards me.

I stuttered, "it's m-my f-favorite ride at the carnival."

We headed towards the ride that she had been thinking about for the past few weeks, according to her thoughts. The line was long and it seemed as if we were the only ones of our age group waiting.

"Eddie-boy, besides the sister, do you have any other siblings?" asked Leah, as she half turned to gauge my response.

"I have two brothers and another sister, all older than me. And you?"

"The little dweeb with the Mohawk and Muse tee from earlier... that's Seth my one and only baby brother_._" She smiled as thoughts of the two of them running out the back door of their grandmother's house, with two large slices of stolen apple pie, flashed in her mind.

"Aw, that's sweet!" I cooed.

"What's sweet?"

Crap! I hadn't meant to say that out loud. "That you love your baby brother," I teased.

"Whatever_._ We're up next so let's do this," she screamed, with a fist pump in the air.

After that it was just continuous screaming and laughing as Leah gave a running commentary of all the "little whiners" and "Barbie's" in their individual spinning car seats. I never knew that making fun of peoples facial expressions, as their bodies jerked from side to side, could be so much fun and yet so painful. Every time our car would move, I would get a hefty whiff of Leah's savory scent and then the venom would start to pool into my mouth. I was swallowing so often that after a while Leah turned her head to look at me.

"_Man, I hope he isn't getting sick, too. I'm having so much fun!" _she thought.

"Well, where to next?" I asked as we exited the ride.

She grabbed my hand and we hit up a few more rides: the bumper cars, merry-go-round and roller-coaster, before heading to our final attraction of the night.

After waiting in line for almost an hour, and learning almost everything a person would possibly tell a complete stranger, we finally climbed into the too small seat of the ferris wheel. All night long I had endured her otherworldly scent. Even though we had shared the same seat at the tilt-a-whirl, we hadn't been so close, and on the coaster we'd ended up seated with different people. I stretched my arm up before the ferris wheel started to move.

"_Oh no! Please tell me he's not about to pull a totally cliché move?"_

I don't know what I'm doing. It's like her scent clouds my mind or something, and I can't think straight. She is beautiful, there is no denying that, but why do I feel so strongly for her?

Oh, I've been staring at her this whole time and now…

"_Perfect! How typical that we would just have to stop right at the top of the Ferris wheel... Sam was supposed to be here... It's so romantic and it doesn't help that I'm here alone,"_ Leah's thoughts lamented.

Apparently, it was her plan to end the night in this way with _him_. Lost in her fantasy, I leant forward.

I'm here Leah, and you're not alone... not anymore. I felt her breath on my tongue as I snaked it across my lips.

"Edward," she breathed out my name like a soft prayer, as our mutual thoughts rang out...

"_What am I_ _doing?"_


	3. Chapter 2: A Day to Forget

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favored my story. This is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it, please review. This is not beta'd so if anyone would like to help me out send me a PM! Enjoy!

Leah's POV

I'm so happy Seth yelled my name when he did. What was I thinking? Maybe it was the dream moment of being atop the Ferris wheel or maybe it was his hands. He had those gummy hands that-Oh, no stop it Leah.

Anyway, I almost kissed a total and complete stranger what was I thinking?

When the ride started back up again, we didn't speak, how could we, it was just so not like me. I love Sam! I just kept chanting that in my head over and over again.

Me and Edward, Edward and I, whatever had an awkward goodbye of a handshake/hug/wave. It was just weird.

It's been three weeks since then and I feel like Sam knows. We haven't been seeing each other that often except for pack meeting and future council leader meetings. He still comes over every Sunday to eat with the family but other than that nothing. I know he knows about the almost kiss.

I close my journal as these thoughts have been plaguing my mind for almost a month.

"Leah" screams Seth from downstairs, "come on don't you want to stop by Emily's before you drop me off!"

"Ok, I'm coming," goodness he is so impatient. I grab my bag racing down the stairs to see Seth in the fridge looking for pickles.

"Uh, let's go" I'm tired and I don't need this. "No food in my car!"

"Aw, man" he moans.

I pulled into Emily's driveway and I swear I can smell Sam but the pack is always here, they love Emily's cooking and she loves being the center of attention. She doesn't know about the wolves she just thinks I'm a tomboy.

Seth stays in the car messing with my radio while I make my way onto the porch

"Oh, uh," it sounds like something is being thrown on the floor. I realize the door is ajar and rush into the house.

_ OH. MY. GOD._

There on that tacky bear skinned rug is my cousin and my boyfriend having, what looks like animal sex. I can't breathe. I want to kill them both. They don't see me. I move backwards slowly, before I can close the door, I hear "I love you, Emily"

And I swear I hear that bitch saying "more than Leah?"

It's been a week. I don't call Sam. I don't see Emily when she comes to visit. I'm lost in my own sadness. I'm sick at least that's what I tell everyone. I'm sick of the lies; you know that bitch bought me soup and that bastard bought a stuff wolf.

_ FUCK THAT!_

I've wallowed long enough it's time for the truth and revenge. Tomorrow is the future council meeting and that's where; I will begin.

"We call this meeting of the Quileute youth council to order" said Sam, "Point of order secretary, our next matter of business."

"Well, Sam" purred Emily "the council recognizes Ms. Leah Clearwater." Emily turned to me with the fakest sweet smile.

"Why thank you, Emily. As the council knows I've been under the weather and during that time I've realized something," I paused to gauge their reactions.

Everyone in the council: Sam, Emily, Jacob Black, Seth, Quil Aterea, Paul Young, Embry Call, and a few younger kids are all waiting.

"We should get new leadership and I want to in act Section 15 Part 1.5."

"Hold up, how has Sam broken a contract that has affected the council and the tribe?" Emily was fuming by this point.

"Yes, Leah what have I done?" Sam amend Emily, "How could you say I did anything wrong?"

"Well, you fucked my cousin for one" everyone gasped and then all hell broke loose.

In a flash Seth and Jacob had pinned Sam up against the wall. Quil and Embry stopped Emily from trying to run up on me but I punched her in the nose before they could get to her. I didn't want to get violent but the bitch ran up on me and I don't take kindly to that. She tried to run off like the bitch she is but the boys stopped her.

"Let me go!" Sam's alpha voice rained, "Leah, why are you doing this and what contract did I break."

"You broke the marriage vowel; you promise in front of the tribe that you would marry Leah and lead the tribe with her" hissed Seth, "YOU LYING PIECE OF-!"

"Seth, enough!" screamed Emily.

"Oh! You be quiet you home-wreaking slut" I said, "You were my best friend, no, you were my sister. How could you?"

"Oh, poor, poor Leah" said Emily sarcastically, "Everybody loves Leah, future chief of the tribe, first female wolf, Miss Perfect!"

"What?" everybody screamed well everybody except Sam.

"Did you tell her?"

"How did you find out?"

"What the French toast?"

"Yes, I told. She is my imprint." Sam stated with pride like breaking not just my heart but the tribes' as well wasn't wrong.

After that I left. I couldn't stay for the vote. Seth texted as I was walking in the woods that he was elected President and that the guys were not to please that they still had to listen to Sam. If only we would impeach him from being Alpha.

My dad has been trying to talk to me ever since he found out about Sam and Emily but I don't want to hear it. It's over and he's imprinted. It's not like if I was human and then he imprinted and couldn't tell me the truth. I'm a wolf, I know what imprinting is and I could have accepted it. It would have been hard but I would have done it for the pack and the tribe. He cheated on me, he played me and I just can't let that go.

I've been running lately. Thank God, Sam wouldn't dare phrase when I am, the boys make sure of that but just to be on the safe side; I run in human form more than anything. Barefoot, the wind in my hair I feel it. I love times like this when it was just me and no one else; especially time away from the pack. It's nice just to have my own thoughts, daydreams, and fantasies. I know the boys mean well, but lately, whenever we're phrased it always about Emily, Sam, and I. I don't need that.

I feel free and feel one with the land and my people. I close my eyes and hear the birds, nature, everything around me.

"Uh," I fall to the ground. I know I did not hit a tree. I look up. Thank goodness it's cloudy otherwise looking up would have blinded me.

"Leah!"

"Edward?"


	4. Chapter 3: Plans can Change

A/N: So I know it's been a minute but I'm back. I like to thank everyone who read and reviewed _TEOH. Special review thank you goes out to one of my favorite Leaward authors, Stephycats7785. _This story has taken a turn that I originally wasn't planning on taking but as other authors have said 'your characters tell you their stories.'

Music has inspired me my whole life. I can pick a song that will tell you my mood at any moment but in this second all I could think was run. I may be a wolf but I knew I couldn't take on a vampire by myself I wasn't that strong yet.

The sun was blinding and his smell was strong. I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the sight before me. I would never admit this to anyone but sparkling in the sun Edward was so beautiful.

_That's what they do, Leah. That shock you with their beauty and then they kill you._

My thoughts rang out in my head as I moved backwards getting up from the forest floor.

"Leah, please don't leave."

God, I can't believe he knows my name and is on our land.

"I'm not on your land, this is Cullen territory."

Oh. God. He's a Cullen!

How did I not see this before maybe the humans at the fair diluted his'….and his' family's scents.

"It's not like I knew you were a shifter or anything I was attracted to-."

Oh, God that's even worse.

No matter how you look at it the truth was staring me right in the face.

Of three things I was absolutely positive of. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him and I didn't know how potent that part might be…that wanted to kill me. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably….pissed off.

I ran away. He tried to speak to me to calm me down but I couldn't deal with this. I've already been through so much already what with the Sam and Emily thing.

"Leah, please don't leave. I've been wanting to see you again." His last words rang out in my mind. Why did he want to see me? Better yet, why did I care? He's a vampire. They only want one thing.

I cut through the trees to the back of my house. I didn't shift; my own thoughts were enough at the moment.

I entered the back door to be met with yelling.

"Harry, calm down you could have a heart attack."

"Sue, baby girl is hurting. What do you suggest I do? I want to kill _Samuel Uley_!"

"I know she's hurting but I think she will be okay in the long run. Plus Sam imprinted on Emily so Leah and Sam were NEVER meant to be obviously."

"She was too good for him. Don't look at me like that. Just because I supported their relationship doesn't mean I thought he was the right person for her. Remember, she is the future leader of our tribe and the man standing beside her should be noble not a piece of s-"

"HARRY!"

"She's special."

I leaned against the wall as I listened to my parents go back and forth about me being 'the first female wolf', Sam, my broken heart, the tribe and my future. I need a vacation. I entered the living room and silence fell upon us.

"Mom, Dad…I'll see you in two weeks." I hugged both of them and moved to the stairs heading towards my room. This was not my original plan but life is full of surprises. I opened the door to discover my baby brother on my bed like it's his room and not mine.

"Um, isn't this my room?" I moved to my closet and grabbed my fuchsia and black spiral suitcases and started packing the little that I owned.

"Where are you going, Leah? Is this because of Sam? Leah, look at me." Seth sat up on the bed and looked at me with his classic puppy dog eyes, "I know you're sad and mad but you can't just run away."

"Yes, I'm pissed but it's not just about Sam or Emily. I need a break from all this." I took a much needed breathe, "Leah, you're the future of this tribe. Leah, you're the first and ONLY FEMALE WOLF, Leah this and Leah that."

I turned my back to him in my anger to see my parents standing in the doorway. "I just need a break from my "future", is that too much to ask?"

"Okay, baby girl, go." I was speechless, "You need to find yourself: I understand." I loved my dad so much in that moment. Mom seemed a little speechless too but I know she wanted me happy more than anything.

I decided to leave first thing in the morning. We had a family dinner something we hadn't done in a long while. We talked about the good old days before vampires and tribal hierarchy. I was packing the last of my things into my '76 Volkswagen Beetle when the screen door opened.

My dad's baritone voice ringed out above the whispering wind "You got everything set, baby girl."

"Yeah, everything's good, oh" I hit my elbow on the hood of the car and it started to bleed a little, "that reminds me a met a Cullen today or should I say I had re-met a Cullen today."

"WHAT?" my dad yelled,

"Calm down! I didn't realize I was on Cullen land and I just ran into Edward. Don't look at like that Dad and before you ask yes he is the same Edward from the carnival and no I didn't realize he was a leech when we hung out together. "

"Honey, you need to be careful." I sighed. "Leah" my dad sighed, "If you like this le—Edward than maybe I should meet him."

"DA-AD!" I screamed "Are you crazy? He's a vampire. HEL-LO, mortal enemies! Where is all this coming from?"

"I just want you to be happy. No matter who you end up with let it be Quileute boy, a white guy, a vampire or a girl." I started coughing. "Just know I will love and support you no matter what."

I smiled though my coughing I loved my dad he could always make me smile.

"Come on, you have a long journey ahead of you, tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 4: Finally I'm Free

Edward's POV

I can't do this anymore.

I don't want to string her along but I don't want to hurt her.

"Bella," I said as I climbed through her window.

Good thing Charlie was sleeping I would make this quick.

"Bella!" Her room was dark but she left her window opened so I knew she wanted to see me.

"Uh! Right there," my eyes adjusted very quickly to the darkness and my ears adjusted to the sounds. The bed was squeaky, _is she having a nightmare_; her heart rate was increasing and her pulse was racing.

I flash to the light switch just as I heard a male voice "Bella". The lights blinded me for a semi-second and I was greeted by the backside of Jacob Black as he pillaged _her_ insides.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about hurting your feelings now." I yelled just as Bella screamed in shock or ecstasy I wasn't sure.

"Edward!" she blinked as she rushed to cover herself.

Jacob wasn't as modest as Bella; I guess the dog wanted to show the only thing that made him a man for a few seconds longer.

"Leech, get out of here!"

He was starting to shake so I knew I wanted to get this over with quickly.

"Bella we're over. Don't call, text, or email me. Don't stop by my house to see me. Have a nice life."

I went to the window and before jumping out I turned around, "I'm heading out of town so you won't have to worry about seeing me anytime soon."

I hit the ground fast heading north towards Canada.

_At least now I'm free and clear to let all my thoughts be only about Leah._

_-A/N: I know I've been gone for a minute and that this is short but I wasn't sure if I wanted Edward and Bella to break up and if so, how it would happen. I like the way it turned out and this story will be completed, I'm just not sure how long it will be. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored and alerted._


	6. Chapter 5: Soon to Meet

Leah's POV

I've been in Vancouver for a few weeks now; I started working at this local boutique downtown. I was originally only supposed to be here for a few days before I moved on but it was like the city was calling to me.

I decided to rent the apartment above the boutique; it was spacious. It was in loft style my bedroom was in my living room but the view was amazing. At night the city is all sparkly and beautiful. I was at peace here but I still felt like something was missing.

I decided to call my dad later in the week.

"Hi, Daddy"

"Hey, baby girl. How's it going? Are you ready to come home yet?"

"No not yet" he asked me this every time we talked. I know he misses me but I'm just not ready to leave yet. "Is everything okay? I have this feeling something's off. "

"Well, your friend, Edward, tried to stop by the other day but the boys wouldn't let him pass of course." Oh, goodness what does he want, "Your brother talked to him after the guys left apparently Edward really wanted to see you."

Oh no, the boys know they probably think I'm a leech-lover or something.

"Don't worry; Seth kept it from the rest of the pack. They don't know he wanted to see you just that he wanted to speak to someone who lived on the Rez." Oh, thank goodness.

I love the boys but if they knew it was me he wanted to see I wouldn't here the end of it, as it is Seth now knows that I associated with a leech. They are all so protective of me if the guys knew they would have said forget the treaty and killed him for even thinking about me.

"Thanks Dad, I love you but I have to go my break is over" we got off the phone just as the bell ring above the door of the boutique.

"Welcome to Beth's. I'm Leah, How may I help you?" I said as I looked up to be met with familiar looking red eyes.

_Awe, shit! I'm fucked!_

Edward's POV

The talk with Seth was very interesting unlike his pack-brothers he didn't seem to dislike me because of what I was. He wanted to give me a chance to show him who I truly am. I know sometimes I hated my ability but it's times like these that I really love it.

Unknown to Seth he told that his sister left and is travelling, it's a shame I wanted to see her before I left for the Vancouver house. Maybe we'll run into each other.

A/N: Picspiration for Total Eclipse of the Heart on my blog, link on profile.

Check out my new story, The Final Score!


	7. Chapter 6: Legion to Destiny

**Chapter 6**

The darkness was suffocating; my eyes opened slowly straining to figure out where I was. I don't understand. The last thing I remembered was being at Beth's and a customer came in…a vampire.

She had red hair and red eyes. We fought, she was able to get me around the neck and then everything went dark. I thought I was dead but I guess not. Why didn't she just kill me?

_Okay, don't dwell, Leah, think and assess the situation._ I've been going in and out of it for the last few days.

I know it's been a few days, the light from the tiny hole in the smelly blindfold helped in counting the days. I remember seeing darkness than sunlight about five times if I count today.

Take a breath. Breathe.

Don't smell any drugs so she didn't knock me out with chloroform or anything. My hands are tied, what was she a girl scout when she was alive, I can barely move my wrists.

_**Thump, Thump, Thump**_

My heart is racing.

I need to calm down I will not die here, not like this. I'll go down fighting first.

If it wasn't for my advance hearing I wouldn't have heard the two sets of footsteps that were approaching me so quickly. I lay back down upon the hard wooden floor.

_Damn they could have at least given me a pillow_.

Trying to keep my breathing even, I strained my ears to hear everything that I could from my capturers who were circling above my body.

"She's been coming in and out of consciousness for the last 2 weeks now" said a forceful male voice, "How hard did you hit her?"

"I didn't hit her, I bit her" came the explanation from a brawny female voice.

"What the fuck? You bit her" his growl vibrated the walls "Are you kidding me you're lucky she didn't die or wasn't changed."

_Wait, why aren't I dead? Legend says we die if bitten._

_Wait, I've been gone for two weeks now. _

_Okay assess, I know we're not at my apartment cause Beth or Christy would have come looking for me after two days and dad…_

_DADDY, he must be freaking out. He calls me every few days so I know the pact should be looking for me by now. But, if they haven't found me yet than this bitch must have had a car, shit!_

"Look" said the female voice "People were coming and I had to act fast, I knew it wouldn't hurt her."

"No, you HOPED it wouldn't hurt her. Did she shift?" fabric and shoes quickly moved around my still body, "Yeah, that's what I thought so you didn't know for sure if she was the Alpha Female did you, no you didn't?"

_What the hell are they talking about, Alpha Female?_

"Will you two please be quiet you will wake her." Another voice with a French accent entered the room.

_Shit, I didn't even hear him approach._

"James, you know as well as I that according to the prophecy the Alpha Female cannot be killed by her enemies that she will unite with them. Since she is still alive we can assume that she is the true Alpha Female. Now, Victoria retrieve the prophecy and James have you finished setting the altar up."

_Altar? Are they going to sacrifice me? Oh. Hell no, I need to get my hands free from these restrains and get out of here. _

A throat cleared, "Dude we covered all this. Why are we reading this every week?" Thunder ringed in the small enclosed room."Aw, hit me again and I won't care if they put you in charge."

"They want us to know what we are protecting. Do you want to give up our natural food source? I sure don't." screamed the female from closer than I would like to admit.

_I have no idea what they are going on about there is nothing written about me or any female shifter. The elders searched high and low when I first phased. _

"Two hundred years ago, the Volturi heard of a powerful tribe of future shifters. A seer in their guard had a vision of a lost prophecy that spoke of the uniting of all members of the supernatural realms which would make the Volturi irrelevant to all future generations" someone sighed in frustration. "Anyway, the Volturi sent some of its most powerful guard to retrieve it before it would be discovered by the leaders of the Quileute tribe at that time. A huge war broke out where the chief's wife and sons were killed."

"Blah, blah can we get to the prophecy already, I have a date with the brunette from last night" snarled the tall blond vampire "I'm starving."

"Interrupt him again and I will take your head off and hide it from you for a month" growled the female. "Continue, Laurent" she purred.

The air shifted as one or more of them moved around the space.

_This was so much to take in; once I get free I need to find this prophecy and take it with me. _

"As it is written that it will come to pass that the Alpha Female will be born. She will be the uniter and destroyer of the shifters' mortal enemies: The Cold Ones.

Once she has united, she will lead her followers into a final battle where her enemies will be defeated.

Unlike her male counterparts shewill not imprint and cannot die from their venom. The Alpha Female will unite with her foe. This union will produce a legion of loyal and powerful beings that will spark a new regime."

The French accented vampire voice rose to intense heights "a child will be born in this union, this child will fellow her mother and as the Beta Female, she will rule the supernatural realms and there will be peace in the human and supernatural world. By way of her father an alternative source of nourishment will reign: Human lives will be spared."

A throat cleared, "I'll say it again why don't we just kill her and than none of this will come to pass" growled James. "I'm so sick of following their rules we're nomads we have no loyalties to anyone but ourselves."

I've been wiggling my tied up wrist the whole time they've been talking. I almost have it.

"Look, we can't and we WON'T kill her. Not yet anyway" growled the French accented vampire. "Let's hunt because James is close to losing it."

They must have blown out the candles before leaving; I can faintly smell the burning of sage. A door slammed in the distance, now is probably the only time to make my escape. I finally freed my hands and bent to undo my ankles, listening for any noise I moved slowly toward the stairs. Looking around I notice an open cabinet on the side of the wooden wall, I hurried to wall and pulled the hatch which held an old looking piece of parchment. I hurried up and grabbed it before making my way up the stairs; making my way to the nearest door I prayed that it was the exit.

I took a breath before opening the door assessing the outside air, swinging the door open. I had to do a double take.

"Edward?"

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I know the last two chapters were fullers but this one gets back into the story. Hopefully I still have people reading this. The story has totally changed from how I originally foresaw it. Please check out my entry for FAGE 3, There's Always Room For More. Please go over to my story, The Final Score and read & comment on it. Thank You!

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7: If It Isn't Love

**Chapter 7**

**If It Isn't Love**

These are the nights when I wish I could become dead to the world in sleep; where I can dream. Dreams are where you're able to work out the things that consciously you aren't addressing and being a vampire your mind is always all over the place every millisecond. If I could dream who knows where my dreams would take me. But, a last I can't, no, I'm doomed to spin eternity alone wandering the world with not just my thoughts but everyone else's.

The run to Toronto was good for me. Running always helped to clear my head. My thoughts rambled back to the things I needed to work through. Was I in love with Leah or just fascinated by her?

I now know it wasn't love between me and Bella, I was just enamored by her silent mind and the smell of her blood. But, just because she was my singer didn't mean she was my mate; I mean look at Emmett he slipped up with his _two_ singers; however, Rose was definitely his mate. They just got each other.

Kneeling down in the middle of nowhere, I pressed my khaki covered knee into the wet ground. I bowed my head asking to anyone who was listening for help and guidance. Deciding to stop and camp here for the night was the best I could come up with I may not be able to sleep but I do need rest ever so often.

This time would truly be the only time I'd have alone before meeting my cousins at the Toronto house. I needed to look at the situation I found myself in from a different angle; I really don't want to make the same mistake twice. As they say: Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

What was it about Leah that was so appealing; well she is family orientated, like me, she isn't just willing to leave her family forever and possibly never see them again: like Bella.

Leah is goal orientated, at the carnival she kept thinking about going off to college and seeing Paris before she had to take over leadership of her tribe: unlike Bella who was willing to give up getting an education for me.

She wants to fall in love and get married, like me, and so unlike Bella who doesn't want to be tied down. I figured it had to do with her parents' divorce but then again becoming a vampire is way more permanent than marriage nowadays.

She wants to grow old someday with her great-grand children around; even though since she is a wolf it may not happen but she dreams of it: unlike Bella. The thought of getting old freaks her out; I overheard her and Alice talking once and dumb me I thought it was because she just wanted to be with me. However, I'm starting to realize it was more about her own vanity than her love for me and our future together.

I got so lost in my musing that I didn't realize my phone had been ringing, it could only be Alice with her personal ringtone blaring in my ear.

'_You. Make. Me. feel like I'm living a Teenage. Dream'_

"Yes, Alice how may I help you?" I answered ending that annoying pop singers sqealing, "and before you say it I will not get back with Bella that's why we haven't talked since I left Forks. And furthermore…"

"Edward, will you please shut up" she yelled into the phone. "I'm not calling you about that cheating slu-Bella. This is about Leah, I saw her Edward and she's in trouble."

If it wasn't for the fact that I was a vampire I would be afraid of fainting at this moment, my world was spinning around me while my sight started to blur. She kept speaking apparently her vision showed Leah bound and gagged in a small underground room with three figures circling her and more figures were to come and then they would all consume her.

"There was blood everywhere, dripping from their smeared faces" she purred. "I could smell it Edward, it was pure ecstasy."

"Goodness, Alice concentrate" I growled into the phone.

I know for the past few weeks she has tried to see if Leah was in my future but every time she tried her head would start to pound and then it would all go blink. I thought it was a bad omen but maybe we weren't ready to cross paths yet.

"Edward, you need to find her" she screamed into the phone, "If you wait she will die."

Simultaneously, I hung up the phone and smashed it at the same time; I knew she was in Vancouver and I knew it was a day away from where I was I just hoped I'd make it in time. I pushed myself as hard as I could and was able to make to Leah's last known location in 18 hours and 27 minutes and 49 seconds.

Dawn was almost breaking when I scaled the back of the boutique where she worked her scent was strongest in the above apartment. I had to be quick according to the sign outside they opened for seven. Majority of Leah's things had been packed and stacked into boxes from the aroma in the room some of her pack brothers had been here but obvious they haven't founded her yet.

Opening the first box quickly I grabbed the first thing my fingers curled around and left the way I came. Hiding behind the building I smelled the item in my hands, her scent was so strong that I looked down.

My breathed caught even though I don't need to breath; it was her underwear in my hands, her thong underwear to be correct. I was losing it; freaking out on her personal undergarment in my hands. I needed to find her and then I would apologize for panty raiding. Tracking her scent from her apartment was tricky; I got turned around a few times with trails leading to the local grocery store, the bank, library, and park. I finally figured out that they must have used a car so I doubled back to her apartment and analyzed the tire tread marks determining the acceleration of the vehicle along with the weight of at least two vampires.

There were fainted tread markings in the alley next to the boutique, praying to anyone who was listening that I was on the right path, I followed it quickly yet accurately. After much confusion and sometimes tripling back, I came across the scent of a vampire; three to be exact. I waited, I assessed the area and I could hear her heart it was dim but I could hear it. I was 20 miles away but I ran.

I was about to break the door down but it swung open swiftly

"Edward" she questioned puzzled?

"Leah" I breathe a sigh of relief, I looked her over she seemed okay smaller and malnourished but okay.

"What are you doing here, Edward" she questioned as she backed away slowly from me. "Are you apart of this? Are you going to kill me?"

"No, Leah I came to save you" I said walking slowly towards her. She was clinching a piece of parchment in hand.

"We need to leave now before they come back." She shook her head in an agreement, bursting into her beautiful yet large gray wolf, we ran.

A/N: I like to thank everyone who is still reading this story. My overall goal for this story is ten chapters and to have it finished before the end of the year. Please bear with me; with work and the hoildays it will be hard plus I think I'm coming down with a cold but I will try my hardest to make this deadline.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 8: We're Still Here

Chapter 8

We're Still Here

**A/N: Okay, guys I know I haven't updated this in _forever_ but a lot has happened since than from starting back at an old temp job, job ending, and starting a new job. Laptop crash problems, to learning a new computer, and the final _TWILIGHT_ movie coming out. Breaking Dawn part 2 has inspired me to get back into my writing again. I have been going back and forth on this chapter since my last update, which was almost a year ago come 12/15. That is too sad.**

Leah's POV

I awoke in a bright, sterile-looking room. It was too white. I leaned forward slowly. Suddenly a sharp pain rushed towards me from my left shoulder. Looking down I could see the bloody gauze wrapped around my upper shoulder. As I tried to stretch my tired body more pain came from the back of my head.

_What happened to me?_

"Shit" I screamed as my head continued to ache from the sting. "Leah, please stay still. Your body still needs to continue healing itself." I turned towards Edward's voice. My thoughts were all over the place as I rushed question after question towards his mind. The soreness of my throat from speaking one word let me know it was better to _think_ at him.

"Slow down I can only answer one question at a time" he half-heartedly chuckled. He recapped the battle to me.

_[Picks up from previous chapter]_

As we exit the small cabin, I looked for a car so we could make a quick escape, but alas there was none.

"Sorry, Leah I ran here but if they were going hunting they may be gone for a while." I turned my head towards Edward, how did he know what I was thinking. We moved hastily down the gravel pathway. "Of course, I know what you're thinking Leah. I can read mind."

Great that is all I need to be raped by the mind-rapist.

OH. MY. GOD.

I have been in and out of conciseness for two weeks but I only thought it was five days. Those leeches could have raped me. I turned back towards my prison, '_I am going to kill every last one of those filthy bloodsuckers,' _I thought. Turning to march back and wait for them all day; I would do it if I have to.

"Calm down Leah," Edward sighed.

I turned towards him like he was freaky crazy. "What do you mean calm down? I could have been raped maybe even blood-raped since you all's venom doesn't seem to hurt me."

He was more than a mile away from me by this point, turning he faced me, "what you mean? I thought our venom killed werewolves."

Running to catch-up to him, "That would be all you took from my statement."

Groaning, "Leah, you were not raped. I would be able to smell the scent of vampire leaking from your skin." I exhaled. "I do smell that you have been near them but nothing to indicate rape."

Picking up the pace, the hillside was coming into view; I could faintly here the sounds of the city. Breathing a sigh of relief: '_Soon I would be home and in my Daddy's arms._'

Looked at Edward, he attempted to save my life so maybe leeches weren't all that bad. He had a half crooked smile on his face from that thought I guess. I knew it was genuine because I seen it before that night at the carnival at once more in the woods.

Goodness the carnival feels like another lifetime; where my biggest problem was almost kissing a stranger.

The smile left his face as quickly as it appeared, looking worried replaced it. I quickly formed the thought in mind to ask what was wrong when…"we need to move faster" he exclaimed.

"They are back sooner than I expected" I turned my neck in the opposite direction to see that he was indeed correct. I could just make out three figures swiftly pursuing us.

"Their closing in on us; I can't clearly make out all their thoughts but I can sense that they are very anger." '_Yeah! No duh Sherlock.'_

"We're still too far enough away from these nomads for me to pick up their inner voices but if we keep at this pace it will only be a matter of time. Leah I think you should phase" agreeing I started the change.

It was a slow build up like when I first phased. The pain was excruciating. First, my ribs pulled inside my body, snapping together. A burning quickly rose on my skin while my lungs merged. My torso moved twisting inward as the pressure built. I knew once my bones begin to crack that I would possibly black out.

I was in serious pain since I hadn't phased in weeks. Once my figure began the final moments of the change; sweat dripped from every crevice. It was agonizing as my body transformed into its alter ego: the she-wolf. My heart speed up and I opened my eyes long enough to look up at Edward. Apparently, I managed my body to ground or maybe he helped me down. Either way he looked scared; scared for me, scared for himself or the both of us; I was not sure.

No matter how strong he is, he would not be able to take on three vampires by himself. My breathing picked up as I tried to hurry the change along. The adrenaline, the thought of seeing my family again, and Edward were the only things pushing me forward at this moment. On all fours I let the wolf completely take over; the dread of the pain was gone.

And the she-wolf was reborn once again.

I kept up with him as my paws pound the grassy highland. The wolf was protective and instinctive. She would protect what was hers. Green eyes scummed to brownish gold ones and I knew in that moment that we weren't going to continue fleeing. I turned around and faced our pursuers,_ 'I will not run from a fight.' _

Leaping at the blond ponytail wearing one, my teeth contacted instantly was his neck. I could hear a feminine screech as I spit his flesh from my mouth. But soon a hand grabbed at my fur as I unscrewed his head from his body. I yelped in pain as my mane was pulled from my skin but then the pressure on my back vanished. I pulled the broken leech's arms off; fling them across the lush hillside.

I spun to my right just as the French dreadlock wearing one came upon me. I could see Edward in my peripheral springing on _fire-crotch_, she was flexible that one. Every time he tried to get a hand on her she would jump in a different direction. Her ability to evade him was remarkable; I will give her that.

Well, Mr. Milli Vanilli obviously wanted his time in the spotlight, "Alpha Female we will not harm you. In good faith we will even let your man go."

I growled at the insult, did he think I was stupid enough to trust him. Looking at Edward as he finished pulling the red head apart; he pulled out a lighter. Purple & red flames engulfed the sky as hers and Blondie's bodies burned. Getting ready to launch at the lone vampire, my wolf smiled, however; before making contact I was caught by the waist.

'_Edward' _screaming my thoughts at him, _'what the hell are you thinking? He needs to die.'_ He pulled Milli's head off holding him by his hair. "Leah, we need to keep him alive. He knows who wants you and do you really want this to happen again." I really didn't want to be reasoned with right now and I was fixing to tell him such.

"What if your family were to get in the crossfire next time?" he said kneeling in front of me. He was trying to appeal to my human side but what he failed to realized was I am a beast. "What if it's your dad?"

That was cold but, _'Fine' _one thing I know for sure: I will hurt anyone who comes after the ones I love.


	10. Chapter 9: Feel the Same

**Chapter 9**

**Feel the Same**

Edward's POV

"Where is he?" she shouted while jumping off the certified hotel bed that Carlisle had in his office which served as a makeshift hospital room. "Hold on, Leah you're still in pain" I pleaded as I lightly pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Leech" she growled quite rudely I may add. "Get out of my way. I need to know who had them kidnap me."

She brushed pass me; stopping only half a second to realize that she wasn't in a hospital. She leaned her nose up snuffing the air, coughing in the process. Leah turned towards the stairs, ascending them quickly, as I listened to her inner monologue about revenge and finding out the truth. With vampire speed I moved to catch up to her

"Jacob and I have been interrogating him since we screwed his head back on his body" she stopped. "If you would just wait and listen? We will tell you what we've learned."

'_Speak'_ she thought.

Some serious changes had gone down since Leah's abduction and return.

Apparently, Bella Swan was actually good for something. She encouraged Jacob Black to finally take his rightful place as Alpha. Sam and by association Emily were exiled from La Push, contingent upon Leah's safe return and her feelings on the subject of them.

Once Alice saw the outcome of our battle with the nomads she knew where she had to go next. Crossing the treaty line was a no-no so she ran back and forth along the border until a young sandy colored wolf appeared. It was Seth and after being reassured that no danger was meant by this visit: he phased.

Alice told him of her gift of sight and that she could now see not just his sister but him as well. Apparently, once I had decided to _'stop being a pansy ass bitch'_, her words not mine, and evaluated my feelings for Leah; she was able to see her. He listened to her attentively before phasing in mid-air and howling towards the sky.

Seth retold the encounter quickly to his brothers before they all headed towards my family's home. Seth, Jacob, and Embry joined my family in human form while the others waited outside, phased and ready for an attack.

Half way back to the states you passed out and I _'borrowed'_ a car to get us back as soon as possible; if my suspicions were correct we needed help and a lot of it. Once your pack brothers finally believed that I was not a danger to you; I carried you inside.

Thanks to Alice I didn't have to regale everyone with our plight; I placed you down on the couch so my father, Carlisle could assess your injuries. My brothers, Emmett and Jasper with the assistance of Embry retrieved the unattached head and body of Laurent or the dreadlock wearing bloodsucker, as you called him.

Apparently, Laurent was the strong silent type. No matter how many questions Jasper and Jacob threw at him he kept quiet.

"Who sent you to track and kidnap the female?" asked Jasper as the fear he sent the nomad did little to shake him. It was obvious that Jasper intimidated him; even without his power of emotional manipulation; the multiple scars covering his body demanded respect from our kind.

Jacob rounded his left side, "What do they want with Leah?"

Of course Laurent didn't answer just turning his head slightly to gaze at Jacob, the good cop/bad cop routine was getting old.

_Interesting, the nomad seemed infatuated by the young Alpha._

We all needed a break and I need them to use this new information to find out who wants to hurt Leah.

"Hell, no I ain't flirting with no dude" Jacob screamed in the woods behind my house. "Conveniently, he didn't give you anything else to go on but this. This is so payback for Bella."

This puppy was pissing me off, "Grow up Jacob; I don't care about what you and Bella did." I growled and leaned in closer to the wannabe, "I care about Leah that is the only person I care about."

"I care about her too" he growled right back. "And Leech I know you helped to save her but stay away from her. She would never fall for a bloodsucker, especially not your pansy ass."

"ENOUGH" barked Jasper. We instantly were pulled to our knees by way of his gift. "We don't need any divide in the racks, right now." He was right, "Jacob, you will do as Edward asked and we will find out the truth."

As it stands Laurent never answered, not a single word but as questions rang out the answers appeared in his mind. It was truly easier this time around maybe it was because Jacob was asking all the questions or maybe it was because he was shirtless. Surely, no amount of fear or terror Jasper sent his way would have gotten these kinds of results.

My worst fears were correct and from the panic and respect that Laurent had for them, The Volutri, were behind this kidnapping. Apparently the prophecy of the Alpha Female is about Leah. She will be a queen and reign over the supernatural world and destroy them in the process; and they will not let that happen.

"Who the hell are the Volutri?" Leah yelled.

I looked her square in the eye as her pack brothers and my family came into the hallway, "they are our royal family and if they want you Leah they will get you" said Alice standing behind Jasper.

"Leah, I am sorry but your future has been coming in and out for some time now." Leah looked at my pixie of a sister, "they want you alive Leah but if you decide to come at them with force you will die."

She moved down the stairs ignoring everyone until she sat on the couch in the middle of our living room.

Her mind reeled with the news, _'I guess it was true, the prophecy, I am the Alpha Female. What happened to the days where my future would only affect about 2000 people but the millions of supernaturals in the world? This is just too much. Next thing they'd say is that there are aliens among us.'_

The wind kicked up around Leah as Alice sat beside her looking up at me and everyone else who ran into the room at that moment,

"Edward they're coming."

**A/N: Just one more chapter left, guys and the epilogue is already written.**


	11. Chapter 10: What's Next?

**Chapter 10**

**What's next?**

A/N: Okay, so I know that it has been a minute since my last update and I stated that this was going to be the last chapter before the Epilogue but it's not of course. I want to finish this story before the year is over because I have other ones in my head. But, my Leah and Edward deserve a full story and that what I am giving them until they tell me to shut-up.

Leah's POV

There is always that moment when you realize how hard life is. That one moment when you finally realize that your childhood is over and that you are an adult. The moment it becomes clear that your little bubble of a world is only a speck on others radar. That moment was here and all I wanted was to feel safe again, all I wanted was to know that everything would be okay.

Coming to the realization that my world wasn't small and my thoughts or actions would center on the success of a mass amount of people was overwhelming to say the least. These people who would end up fighting and losing their lives just so I could survive. It was too much.

I jump up from my seat on the couch. Looking at them all as they stared at me, as they wondered what my next move was. Would I head towards the door and bolt or would I stand and recite an encouraging speech and lead them into battle. I picked the former, I had to get out. Everyone stared at me as I walked pass them.

I made my way through the back double doors by way of the kitchen. Before I could hit the opening of the woods; I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Daddy," I said exasperated. I knew he would follow me to make sure that I was okay. As I turned I saw that it wasn't who I expected.

He looked at me with compassion which is something I never thought the undead could have, "Edward" I spoke his name softly.

"Your dad wanted to come but I asked him if I could speak to you first" he said staring into my eyes questioning.

Goodness, that mind reading thing is going to annoy the hell out of me. I turned and continued to walk breaking the edge of the forest before I found a downed tree to rest on.

"Yes, Edward what is it that you have to tell me" he had followed me silently until this point. He leaned against the tree across from me folding his arms.

"Leah, I think you need to get over yourself" I looked blindingly at him. I could take that to mean a few different things but I decide to give him an opportunity to dig himself out of his own grave. Ha! His own grave isn't that ironic.

His eyes grew dark as he began to speak obviously reading my thoughts, "Humor will not get you out of this situation. You can't run away from this anymore."

What is he talking about? I don't even get the chance to breathe from being kidnapped before I have to deal with a new threat. And now, this _bloodsucker _thinks he has the right to criticize me.

"Yes, Leah this BLOODSUCKER as you have deemed me does have that right. In accordance with the prophecy, we will be spending a lot of time together so I figured I no longer had to mince words" he said with a straight face.

Huh?

I couldn't help it I started laughing. I grabbed my sides because the hilarity was too much it was taking over. "What?" continuing to giggle. "What are you talking about?"

I looked up from my hunched over position, apparently I fell to the ground in my amusement; "In accordance with the prophecy" I mimicked him as my laughter persisted.

He looked down at me sternly like my mother would when I've done something she's deemed inappropriate at the time. "Yes, Leah laughing at our situation is inappropriate."

"Edward, we do not have a "situation," we have nothing actually" the humor had finally left my voice. "I don't see how you assume that we do. Oh, wait you think that you're the one who I'm going to 'bred the Beta Female' with.

His look of absurdity was annoying to say the least, as if anyone would think of not being with him. _Full of yourself much_. "No offense but I am the only 'mortal enemy living an alternative food source lifestyle' within a 2,000 mile radius of you that's single."

"No one said anything about being single" I corrected as I began to think of the three male bloodsuckers in the house with a whole new light.

He approached my cautiously like a lion trainer approached the wildest and biggest beast in the pride.

"Leah" he said reaching to grab my hand. I know you don't really see all of this as one big joke no matter what façade you put on. Having your mate chosen for you is the worst thing that can happen in your mind. I know after everything that happened with Sam your ideas of imprinting have changed and you want to make your own choices when it comes to your life."

I let him continue on with what _he_ believed to be my truth but what he failed to realize and what I tried my hardest to make sure he couldn't read in my mind was that I longed for someone to just make the decision of love for me.

I always wondered why Sam & I never imprinted on each other once we phased. In the back of my mind I think I always knew that we weren't meant to be. And I think I always noticed the connection that he and Emily had.

With these thoughts ready to fill my head for the mind-rapist to soak up; I stopped him in mid-sentence, "Thank you, for attempting to save my life even though I ended up saving myself. Thank you for telling me about my past relationship. And thank you for intruding into my mind uninvited but I am through with this conversation."

I stood from the down tree trunk ready to get some real peace and gather my thoughts alone. Edward stared at me rolling his eyes at the thoughts running through my head but before he could voice his disdain for my thoughts a look of pure agony came to his features as his golden eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Edward!" I caught his head before it hit the forest floor. "Edward, what's going on?" I sat on the ground with his head in my lap as his body continued convulsing with tremors. "Edward, I don't know what's happening to you."

A twig snaps to the right of us, looking towards it I'm hoping that it's one of the Cullens, but instead I am met by deep garnet eyes "I know what's wrong with him. It's ME!"


	12. Chapter 11: A Thought and a Prayer

**Chapter 11**

**A Thought and a Prayer**

_**You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said…**_

Leah's POV

It all happened so fast as my body was thrown from underneath Edward's. I tried my hardest to phase before I could be attacked again but my will wasn't my own. The hate and anger just would not come. I knew in that moment that we would die.

"Oh, look at the poor Alpha. You are not as powerful as they think you are." She smirked down at me, "maybe we should play a game." She looked at me hard but whatever she trying didn't work. I tried to stand but as I struggled to get up someone came behind the blonde female leech. He was tall and just as beefy as Emmett.

"Is she giving you trouble, Janie?" He stared at me longingly as his tongue licked his lips. I didn't want that anywhere near me; I looked beyond them at Edward. He was still flailing in pain and all I wanted was to take his pain away. I screamed in my frustration, the ground began to shake.

"What is going on?" she looked towards me as they tried to keep their balance. Her red eyes pierced mine with hate as she moved at vampire speed to grab my neck. She squeezed as the tree branches swayed from the force wind that came out of nowhere. The beefy vamp turned to Edward, kneeling next to him.

"Do you know what happens to a vampire once they are bitten by their own?" he asked looking into my eyes. Tears started to fall as the pain of being choked and realizing that whatever the answer: wasn't good. At least not for Edward; I shook my head, no. I wanted to close my eyes and pray that this wasn't happening.

"If you don't want to see than stop what you are doing" I opened my eyes I hadn't realized I closed them. "I don't know w-" I began to say when the bloodsucking bitch added more pressure to my throat.

"Don't lie now, Alpha" she catcalls, "You know what you are doing." The wind had us shouting to be heard and I struggled to clear my mind and listen at the same time. This bloodsucker bitch was a talker, goodness; I wish she would just shut up and get it over with. "I am going to take my sweet time torturing you" she said leaning closely to my face "after I kill your mate."

I don't know what she was talking about Edward wasn't my mate but he damn sure has been there for me and I wouldn't let these dicks hurt him. Finally I could feel it, the change: the need to phase. It came on so strong and suddenly that while transforming I knocked 'Janie' off her axial and she landed on a tree spitting it in two.

I breathe hard through my snout as I rushed the leech standing over Edward but not before he took a bite out of his arm. The blood dripped from his teeth and he laughed and went for another nibble. My raced forward thinking of saving Edward and then a miracle happened the two vampires flew into the air. I was confused and shocked; in that moment the weather calm and I heard oncoming movement. I stood protectively in front of his body as he began to scream in pain. I swear his screams scared the daylights out of me but it also was leading our next attackers' right to us.

They broke through the tree line fast, I growled knowing I had to do everything I could to protect Edward. Soon, the wind kicked up again and the ground shook; my teeth exposed, I readied myself for another battle. However, they walked slowly towards me and I soon discovered, Dr. Cullen, Emmett, and Jasper. I calmed and so did the earth.

Everything moved so quickly as Dr. Cullen, Carlisle examined Edward finding the bite mark and Jasper doing his emotion raping thing calming him. He wasn't screaming or moving around anymore, I whined. Dr. Cullen turned towards me, "A vampire bite such as this; is fatal to our kind. The vampire who bit him knows of the ancient ways of torture." A tear slid from my wolf eyes and a howl ripped from my mouth. I felt pain deep in my being as the rain and thunder crashed around us.

Emmett came back from surveying the area in that moment. "All clear" he said, "We better get moving before the rest get here." I wasn't unsure of whom the rest were but I really didn't want to meet them. The weather was crazy today and I had this deep fear that it was because of me.

I was still phased which may be a good thing if 'the rest' weren't the other Cullens or my pack. I was nervous and anxious all at once. "Please Leah you are going to have to calm down" I loosen up my joints preparing for what was to come, "I have to focus on Edward. I can't focus on you to" Jasper said. It's hard for me to not be emotional when Edward is fighting for his life.

Emmett picked up his motionless body heading back towards the house as Carlisle gathered himself picking up the rear around Edward, "Thank you for protecting my son, Leah" he said while we ran in the pouring rain "you must really love him."

My mind reeled almost coming to a complete stop, why did people think that I loved him. Those other bloodsuckers thought he was my mate. Everybody was obviously fucked in the head. There was no way I could be in love with Edward I barely knew him but I know one thing not even the veggie leech deserved to die especially not like this.

But the thought continued to rang in my head,

Did I love Edward?

_**You are the night time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over you'll start  
You're my head  
You're my heart… No light, No Light by Florence and the Machine**_

_A/N: Yes, I know it has been a minute but I am working but I will never leave these two. Homework: Please go and check out the companion piece to the Game Plan series: Tanya's Escapades. _

_So, this chapter revealed a lot. Was Leah the one controlling the weather? Does she love Edward? _

_Only I know the answers to these questions? ; P_


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

_**It's October again**_

_**Leaves are coming down**_

_**One more year's come and gone **_

_**And nothing's changed at all**_

…_**.Bethany Joy Lenz's Let Me Fall**_

_Leah's POV_

The Forks annual carnival was tonight, it had been a year; a year since my biggest problem was almost kissing a stranger. A year since the person I could trust most next to my dad: was Sam. A year since I knew Emily could never betray me and my future was as predictable as Sunday morning church service; but apparently a lot can change in a year.

My outlook on life had seriously changed. Edward had recovered from our encounter with Jane and Felix. I learned that they were the top assassins for the vampire mob, I mean the Volturi. They hadn't sent anyone else to visit since but the pack and the Cullens are sure they will return, possibly stronger and with more minions. I didn't want to think of the possible lost that would accrue. Whenever the future made its self known we would be ready.

Tonight was chilly, I was chilly, yes; since the crazy weather incident I had learned that I was Storm from X-men. Well, not really but apparently being the Alpha Female came some serious perks. After his recovery, Edward made it his mission to find out everything he could about the Alpha Female. Besides what we had already learned there wasn't much to find. Carlisle monitored me closely since the prophecy stated that a child would be born to me. Since first phase my body hasn't changed but from other legions of first females in other shifter tribes; I would so started to menstruate. For some it only started to kick in once their mate made themselves known. The changes to my body were slow to develop. My strength and abilities continued to confuse me every day.

I turned to head back towards the car; the weather conditions had me shaking. I know there should be a sweater in the back seat, "Here, put this on" said Edward from behind me. "You're always saving me" I said turning to him as he handed me his jacket. His eyes were brighter tonight; he was happy and so was I. In the past year, Edward had become my best friend. After the trail on my legion had run cold, he finally admitted that he knew that I was confused about my feelings for him. It was a time later that he confused that everything he has done since we'd met was for me. That he was in love with me.

Coming back to the present, I grabbed Edward's hand "Come on, Mr. Sparkly Pants, let's go for a ride." His body temperature didn't bother me as much anymore. After his confession I told him that I saw him as a friend, as my best friend. I didn't think I could open myself up to love again after Sam.

That was over six months ago and sometimes it was hard to be around him not feel guilty but not tonight. It was still just as beautiful, just as loud: the lights, the screams, the kids running around, the smell of cotton candy. I dragged Edward everywhere; I scared the pants off of him at the Hall of Mirrors. The roller coaster smelled of throw up, so instead we went to seek our futures. He said the fortune teller, _had nothing on Alice, _I agreed.

For a while we wondered around just looking. New rides had been added which was surprising seeing as last year it was announced that it may be the last one due to funding. I was deciding on whether to voice my assessment when Edward pulled me towards the turbo version of my Tilt-A-Whirl. It was faster and quicker than its parent; I loved it.

Checking his watch, "We have time for one more ride before the fair ends." He turns me around covering my eyes in the process. "Edward, seriously" I pull his hands away and look up: the Ferris wheel. "Come on, Leah it's where we first met" he ran towards it as I followed ago.

We went around twice, our first trip didn't end but who was I to complain. It was comforting and warm; I placed my head on Edward's shoulder. Just as we reached the halfway point of our second trip, the Ferris wheel stopped and we are stuck at the top. Surprised by this turn of events I looked up towards him. There is no way this could happen to us twice. He so planned this, I see that spark of mischief in his eyes. He doesn't answer my suspicions so I knew he did it.

The wind kicks up and my hair blows into my face. "Uh, hair" I growl as I try to move it out of the way, he helps of course. Cupping my face as the final strands are pushed behind my ear, I hear him snuff the air.

"Edward" I breathed, "what are you doing?" I was scared of his answer. We had gotten so close over the last year yet I was wary of starting anything with anyone.

"Edward, please don't. I know what the prophecy says and I know you and Alice think that it is you but" I paused.

I didn't want to hurt him. Edward's my person outside of my family; I can't lose him.

"Leah" he started, "you could never lose me. If it turns out that I'm not the one for you then I will deal with that." He moved closer in the small swaying seat.

"But I know in my silent heart that I am the one for you" I held my breath. "I love you, Leah, and no one will ever change that."

Still holding my face he moved in slowly pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was chased and innocent. Warmth rushed through my body; a wave of longing took over my mind. He began to pull away.

I don't know what came over me but I felt like I was about to phase and it surprised me. All I wanted in that moment was to be one with Edward. My wolf was craving him and I had to obey the beast inside of me.

I stared into his eyes as I reached my arms up circling his neck pulling him closer to me.

"Never do that again" I moaned as our lips met again, more passionately than the first time. My hands comb though his thick hair. Our covered chests pressed against one another.

"Never stop kissing me" I growled as the inner animal wanted total control of the situation. She was looking to claim what was hers. We parted only for a moment as Edward looked questioningly at me, "Leah, your thoughts they are so territorial. I think—I think I can hear your wolf."

We need to slow down I know what _SHE_ wanted but I needed to take control of this situation. Finally the Ferris wheel started moving again and I breathe a sigh of relief as we exited the ride. Something was going on Edward shouldn't be able to hear my wolf, my wolf is me but it was like I wasn't there for a few minutes.

We only knew so much about the Alpha Female but what if what we knew wasn't enough. What if there was more to the legend?

"Leah, we are going to figure this out" I looked towards him as we made our way to the car.

"Together, Leah we will get through this together." If only I had his optimism.

My mind knew that something wasn't right and if the strong wind was any indication so did my Alpha self.

FIN

_**A/N: OMG they kissed finally. This is how I always saw it ending just as it began at the carnival. This originally started as a one-shot for 100 Pictures contest and I wanted to see if I could do a full multi-chapter fic. It was hard but I did it. I think the real reason it took so long for me to finish this is because I really didn't want it to end. Maybe there will be a sequel.**_

_**Hopefully sooner than later; no promises.**_

_**So thanks to everyone who has and who will read and review Total Eclipse of the Heart Glee style.**_


	14. Update:Finally a Sequel

It's here the long awaited sequel to Total Eclipse of the Heart, entitled: Total Eclipse of Two Hearts

s/9982211/1/Total-Eclipse-of-Two-Hearts


End file.
